Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 260
Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Mr. Santellio * * ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* The Rose's Palace ****** Midtown ******* ****** ****** * Items: * * * Goblin Armor * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Aunt May has been upset with Peter since he told her that he quit grad school in . * The following issues are on Spider-Man's mind: ** The fate of his alien costume, which he picked up from Battleworld in . He turned it over to Reed Richards for study after discovering it was alive in . ** He also worries about some secret putting distance between himself and the Black Cat. The Black Cat is hiding the fact that she was granted bad luck powers by the Kingpin in . ** Lastly, he is worried about Mary Jane Watson knowing his secret identity. She revealed to him that he knew in . The details of this discovery are detailed in and . * Spider-Man also recalls the following about the Hobgoblin: ** That his formula was created by Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin. The Green Goblin's origins were detailed in - . ** At the time of this story, Peter believes Norman Osborn to be decreased following their battle in . Unknown to the public at large is that Norman survived, as revealed in . Norman will resurface again in . ** The Hobgoblin recovered the Osborn Journals but they were later destroyed Spider-Man. These events occurred between - . * Although this story hints that the symbiote may exploit Franklin Richards and his mutant powers, this plot thread is not explored until . * Betty wonders where Ned is when she calls. What she doesn't know is that he is secretly operating as the Hobgoblin, as revealed in . * Ann MacIntosh mentions how J. Jonah Jameson recently got married to Marla Madison. That happened in . * Spider-man jokingly suggests he could appear in wikipedia:That's Incredible. This was a TV show, styled That's Incredible!, airing on ABC from 1980 to 1984, thus having just finished when the comic-book was published. The show's name should thus be considered a topical reference. * Concerns that Harry will become the Green Goblin are as follows: ** During the days leading up to the "death" of his father, Harry was dealing with a drug addiction, as explained in - . He had a relapse in . ** Harry discovered that his father was the Green Goblin in . The led to a break insanity that led to Harry discovering Peter's secret identity and becoming the Green Goblin himself, lasting until . ** Harry underwent therapy making him forget his experiences as the Green Goblin, as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}